lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
316
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=6 | data_ABC=18 febbraio 2009 | data_FOX=sconosciuta | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flashback=Jack | giorni= | titolo_originale= | sceneggiatore=Damon Lindelof Carlton Cuse | regista=Stephen Williams | guest=Raymond J. Barry - Ray Shephard Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus Fionnula Flanagan - Eloise Hawking Mary Mara - Jill Zuleikha Robinson - Ilana Saïd Taghmaoui - Caesar | costar=Glen Bailey - Magician Patti Hastie - Barfly P.D. Mani - Nabil Kavita Patil - Rupa Krishnavani Ned Van Zandt - Mr. Dorsey | uncredited=Rebecca Hazlewood – Nalini }} è il sesto episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, l'ottantanovesimo dell’intera serie. Gli Oceanic Six scoprono come fare ritorno all’isola, ma non tutti vogliono tornare. Trama Fuori dall'Isola (flashback) 2008 A Los Angeles, Eloise Hawking porta Jack, Sun, Ben e Desmond nei sotterranei della chiesa. Là, apre una porta blindata che rivela un stanza che contiene la mappa del planisfero estesa per terra con un Pendolo di Foucault che la sfiora, e vari computer. Lei spiega che questa era una stazione della DHARMA Initiative chiamata Il Lampione e tramite questa stazione trovarono l'isola. Jack chiede a Ben se conosceva la sua esistenza. Ben nega di conoscerla, ma quando Jack chiede a Eloise se Ben ha detto la verità, lei dice probabilmente no. Eloise spiega che Il Lampione è stato creato anni fa sopra un pacchetto di energia magnetica, la quale era collegato ad altri pacchetti di energia sparsi in tutto il mondo. Le persone che costruirono la stazione, erano a conoscenza dell'Isola, ma non dove si trovava. L'Isola è "sempre in movimento", per quello i superstiti del Volo 815 non furono mai stati salvati, chiede Eloise. Lei spiega che un uomo costruì quel pendolo per scoprire sove si sarebbe trovata l'Isola in futuro. Risolvendo delle equazioni, lei ha trovato una "finestra" per l'Isola la quale si sarebbe chiusa entro 36 ore. Mentre sta spiegando questo, Jack esamina le equazioni sulla lavagna e la fotografia dell'Isola fatta con la scritta "23/09/54 - U.S. Army - OP 264- Top Secret - Eyes Only". Dopo aver sentito il discorso di Eloise, Desmond capisce che Jack intenda fare ritorno sull'Isola e consegna il messaggio di Daniel Faraday a Eloise, avvisandola che Daniel, e ogni persona dell'Isola ha bisogno del suo aiuto. Eloise dice a Desmond che l'Isola non ha finito con lui, ma arrabbiato le dice come aver seguito delle istruzioni abbia costato a lui quattro anni della sua vita. Desmond dice a Jack che loro tutti sono usati usati e che lui ha "finito con l'Isola" e tempestosamente esce dalla stanza. Eloise porge a Jack un elenco che contiene tutti i voli e le loro cordinate. Lei poi informa Jack che l'Ajira Airways Volo 316 a Guam passare sull'ubicazione dell'Isola e che tutti i suoi amici ci dovranno essere. Eloise chiede di vedere Jack solo e lo porta in un'altra stanza della chiesa, la quale parve essere il suo ufficio. Lei da a Jack una busta che ha scritto Locke prima di suicidarsi. Lei spiega a Jack che deve ricreare il disastro del volo 815 il meglio possibile. Locke dovrà essere come il sostituto di Christian Shephard, e Jack ha bisogno di dare a Locke qualche cosa che apparteneva a suo padre. Jack è scettico, ma Eloise gli dice “Ecco perché è chiamato salto della fede”. In the main hall of the church, Jack approaches Ben, who is sitting in a forward pew with his hands together up to his nose as though praying, with his eyes open. Jack asks where Sun is; Ben says she left. Jack asks about Locke and his coffin, which Ben tells him he will pick up on his way to the airport. As Ben walks to the votive candles and lights one, both men ask each other about Eloise, but neither provides answers. Ben looks at the painting positioned above the candles: The Incredulity of Saint Thomas by Caravaggio. Ben tells Jack about Thomas the Apostle, noting Thomas’ bravery was not his claim to fame, but his doubt was. Jack asks if Thomas was ever convinced and Ben says, “We’re all convinced sooner or later, Jack.” Ben walks toward the doors, and Jack asks where he’s going to which Ben replies, “Oh, I made a promise to an old friend of mine--just a loose end that needs tying up”, referencing his brutal promise to Charles Widmore. Jack turns and looks again at the Caravaggio as Ben leaves to attempt to kill Penny. Later, while sitting in a bar with a seemingly untouched drink in front of him, Jack receives a phone call from an assisted living facility. There, an official tells Jack that the resident in question attempted to run away and that if it happens again they will have to transfer him to another facility. In a common room, Jack greets an elderly man named Ray. Ray, who is revealed to be Jack’s grandfather, had attempted to run away from his retirement home, going so far as to pack a suitcase. As Jack helps his grandfather unpack he notices a pair of black dress shoes. Ray explains that the shoes were among Christian’s belongings which Margo had sent to Ray following Christian's death. Jack asks to take the shoes, and Ray readily gives them to him. Jack returns home and pours himself a drink (but does not drink it), then hears a suspicious noise. Going into his bedroom he finds Kate lying on his bed in tears. She asks if he is still planning on returning to the Island and then offers to return with him. When Jack asks why she changed her mind and where Aaron is she tells him to never ask her that question again. Kate then kisses Jack passionately. The next morning, Jack prepares coffee and orange juice for Kate. She notices Christian's shoes, and Jack explains why he had put white tennis shoes on his father’s body back in Sydney. Kate leaves, telling Jack that she will meet him at the airport. After she leaves Jack receives a phone call from a drenched and bloodied Ben, who is calling from a pay phone at what appears to be Long Beach Marina. He claims that he has been “sidetracked” and that Jack should retrieve Locke’s body from Simon’s Butcher Shop. Jack travels to the butcher shop where he is let in by Jill. In the freezer, Jack opens Locke’s coffin and replaces Locke’s shoes with his father’s. He then places Locke’s unopened suicide note in Locke’s jacket, claiming that he’s “heard everything you have to say” and closes the casket. At the airport, Jack makes arrangements with the gate attendant for transporting Locke’s body. While doing so, he sees Kate arrive, apparently trying to look discreet in sunglasses and with her head down. As he heads towards the gate a man offers his condolences. He then runs into Sun, who says that if there is the slightest chance of Jin being alive she needs to return to the Island. As they head to the gate they see Sayid, apparently handcuffed, and being accompanied by a woman, apparently a federal marshall. At the gate, Hurley, who is carrying a guitar case, informs the Ajira employee that he has purchased all the remaining available seats on the flight, but not why. It is implied that it is to save innocent people from any forthcoming crash. As the flight is about to close their doors, Ben comes running up at the last minute with his boarding pass. His face is battered and his arm is in a sling. Hurley becomes agitated at Ben’s presence, but Jack assures him that Ben is necessary. As Ben takes his seat, one of the flight attendants tells Jack that security had found something of his in the cargo hold and again hands him Locke’s suicide note. Once the plane reaches 30,000 feet, the captain turns off the "fasten seat belts" sign. Jack moves up a few rows and sits with Kate. He remarks how crazy all this is and how it's weird that they are all together again. Kate says "We're on the same plane, it doesn't mean we are together." The captain makes an announcement welcoming them to Ajira Airlines and informing them that he is Captain Frank J. Lapidus. Jack asks the flight attendant to tell Frank about his presence. A clean-shaven Frank comes out and happily greets Jack saying he "picked up this gig about 8 months ago.", but then he sees Hurley, Sayid, Sun, Ben and Kate. Upon seeing them he asks “We’re not going to Guam, are we?” It is now night, and on the plane Ben is reading Ulysses. Jack asks him how he can read (i.e., in view of the tension), and Ben sarcastically answers "my mother taught me. " Ben then "gives him some privacy" so he can read the letter in peace. Jack then opens and reads Locke’s suicide note, which simply states: “Jack, I wish you had believed me. JL.” Ben is then seen walking swiftly to the front of the plane and shortly afterwards, the plane encounters turbulence. As everyone buckles up, the turbulence increases and eventually the plane is engulfed in a flash of white light reminiscent of the flashes that accompany the abrupt changes in time on the Island. Sull'Isola Tempo sconosciuto L'inizio della prima ed ultima scena ricorda molto la scena iniziale della puntata pilota. L'occhio di Jack si apre mentre si sveglia tra le foglie di bamboo, vestito in giacca e cravatta. Si guarda attorno stupito e si accorge di avere in mano un frammento della lettera di Locke con leggibili solamente le parole “I wish”. Jack sente le grida di aiuto lanciate da Hurley e corre in suo soccorso tra la giungla fino a tuffarsi da una cascata, dove aiuta Hugo mentre si sorregge ad una custodia per chitarra. Si accorge poi che dall'altro lato giace Kate, svenuta, e nuota fino a lei svegliandola. Nessuno di loro ricorda di un eventuale impatto, e nessuno ha visto altri passeggeri o resti dell'aereo. Jack suggerisce poi di dividersi e perlustrare la giungla, finchè non arriva un van della DHARMA. Da qui esce un uomo armato e vestito in completo Dharma. I quattro si guardano, si riconoscono e l'uomo abbassa il fucile: è un attonito Jin. Domande senza risposta *Come riescono Jack, Hurley e Kate ad arrivare sull'isola dall'aereo? *Dove sono Ben, Sun, Sayid, Frank e rimamenti passeggeri del Volo 316? *Chi dice ad Hurley quale volo prendere? **Perchè ha con se una custodia per chitarra? *Che anno è sull'Isola? *Perchè Sayid è ammanettato e sotto scorta? **Chi è la donna che lo scorta? *Chi è l'uomo seduto in Prima Classe del Volo 316 assieme agli Oceanic Six? *Perchè Jin veste un nuovo completo DHARMA, e guida un nuovo furgoncino VW Dharma? *Come fa Eloise Hawking a sapere che Locke si è impiccato? *Come Eloise ha avuto la lettera di Locke? *Come Eloise è a conoscenza della stazione Il Lampione? *Chi è l'uomo che Eloise menziona riguardo la creazione delle equazioni sui movimenti dell'Isola? *Dov'è Aaron e perchè Kate prega a Jack di non nominarlo più? *Come si è ferito Ben? *Cos'altro vuole l'Isola da parte di Desmond? Collegamenti esterni Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Quinta stagione